feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Six (Generator Rex)
Summary Agent Six, simply known as Six, is Providence's top agent and Rex's handler. His name comes from the fact that he is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. Due to Six's strict by-the-book personality, Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "nanny, just more aggro." |-|Base= Feats Durability *Withstood getting thrown into a wall hard enough to crater it (01:55) *Withstood an explosion (11:55) Equipment *The magnetic pull of the Magna Blades lifted a car (09:58) Skill *Easily disarmed two Providence agents (10:49) Strength *Cut apart rubble (03:57) Powers & Abilities Flight *Flew through the air with his hoverboard (18:36) Magnetism Manipulation *After hitting his Magna Blades together, attracted several pieces of metal to him (09:55) Scaling Biowulf (Base) *Withstood an attack from Biowulf (12:15) *Held off Biowulf (12:29) *Withstood a kick from Biowulf (12:34) *Slammed into Biowulf with his hoverboard (18:36) *Knocked Biowulf away with a kick (15:25) *Blocked Biowulf's attacks (17:53) *Kicked Biowulf into the ground (18:10) *Clashed with Biowulf (19:00) *Knocked Biowulf down with a kick (19:01) *Traded blows with Biowulf (14:15) *Clashed with Biowulf (02:08) *Blocked an attack from Biowulf (02:11) *Put Biowulf out of commission with a kick (02:13) *Clashed with Biowulf (18:47) *Dodged an attack from Biowulf (18:48) Breach (Base) *Knocked Breach away with a kick (12:13) *Withstood Breach's attacks (19:01) *Withstood attacks from Breach (19:05) *Defeated Breach after throwing his Magna Blades through her portals (19:09) *Resisted getting pulled into a portal by Breach (17:59) Businessman EVO (Base) *Stabbed the Businessman EVO with his Magna Blades (01:46) Cactus EVO (Base) *Dodged an attack from the Cactus EVO (02:42) *Staggered the Cactus EVO with a kick (02:43) Foul Mouth (Base) *Intercepted Foul Mouth's attack (01:16) *Harmed Foul Mouth with an attack (01:18) Guardian Drone (Base) *Pierced a Guardian Drone (10:31) *Cut off a Guardian Drone's turrets (11:52) Lomitle (Base) *Blocked an attack from a Lomitle (04:22) *Stabbed a Lomitle, killing it (04:24) *Cut off a Lomitle's leg (05:17) NoFace (Base) *Pierced NoFace's back (15:22) Peter Meechum (Base) *Harmed Meechum after dropping several pieces of metal on him (10:05) *Staggered Meechum with a kick (11:53) Rex Salazar (Base) *Withstood a punch from Rex (10:16) *Blocked Rex's attack (02:29) *Knocked Rex down with a kick (02:43) Scorthius (Base) *Withstood an attack from the Scorthius (11:22) Skalamander (Base) *Dodged Skalamander's crystal shards (11:53) *Clashed with Skalamander (01:55) *Withstood an attack from Skalamander (01:57) *Blocked Skalamander's crystal shards (20:15) *Harmed Skalamander with a kick (20:18) Weaver (EVO Form) *Pierced Weaver's hand (18:11) *Pierced Weaver's head (20:40) Anti-Scaling Biowulf (Base) *Biowulf was unharmed by an attack from Six (12:14) *Biowulf dodged several attacks from Six (17:50) *Biowulf caught Six's Magna Blade (17:55) *Biowulf dodged an attack from Six (18:46) Foul Mouth (Base) *Foul Mouth dodged an attack from Six (01:52) Lomitle (Base) *A Lomitle tanked an attack from Six (04:09) NoFace (Base) *NoFace dodged attacks from Six (13:55) *NoFace crushed Six's arms (13:59) Tuck (Base) *Tuck dodged attacks from Six (01:17) *Tuck dodged an attack from Six (01:30) Van Kleiss (Inside Abysus) *Van Kleiss knocked Six unconscious after hitting him with a tree (20:23) Standard Equipment *Magna Blades (03:49) *Hoverboard (18:36) Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Generator Rex Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters